Kuroshitsuji cuisine
by Hironayi chan
Summary: Ali-chan comme nouvelle cuisinière vous concocte à l'aide d'alliés de toutes provenances de délicieux plats presque mangeables et tout à fait dé-li-ci-eux! Rated T pour le languague parfois vulgaire.
1. Sebastian

**Auteures:Hime-no-Kage alias Alexe-Kagamine et Hironayi-chan(Ali-chan)**

**Note:Allez lire les fanfictions de Alexya-kira,elle est dans mes auteurs favoris.**

**Note2:On aimerait avoir des reviews alors ,si vous plait,laissez-en!**

**Disclam:Seul Zutto m'appartient,Rin ,Kaito,Sebastian et Len ne nous appartiennent pas.**

* * *

-Bienvenue à l'émission de cuisine,La cuisine pour les épais animée par un innocent et quelqu'un qui ne sais que faire brûler ses recettes,Rin Kagamine!

Rin:Hey! J'fais pas juste ça la crâmer la cuisine, Niikura-san!

Kaito:Bon mais je redis pas le texte au complet c'est trop chiant!

Ali-chan:Pendant que l'animateur et la cuisinière en chef se disputent,que la caméraman est crampée et que le scripteur écrit des niaiseries,je vais commencer cet épisode de la cuisine pour les épais comme animatrice et cuisinière,mais je ne filmerai pas parce que je suis pas payée pour ça et que le trépier existe bel et bien,alors c'est lui qui fera la job à Alexya-kira.

Zutto:Aujourd'hui nous reçevons un invité spécial ,Sebastian Michaelis!

Sebastian:Mais qu'es-ce que je fais ici?...

Kira-chou:Len-kuun, arrête d'écrire des niaiseries su Rinny

Len:*arrête d'écrire* ^^' Niooon

Ali-chan:Nee... Vous allez vous taire à fin?

Kira-chou:Hai!

Zutto:Bon,en tout cas,que vas-tu nous cuisiner aujourd'hui Sebastian-san?

Sebastian:et bien j'avais pensé à un Donburi...

Zutto:un quoi?

Ali-chan:*cache son portable*un bol de riz au boeuf.

Sebastian:Donc pour commencer nous avons besoin de 5 tasses de riz...

Zutto:5 tasses ?

Rin:Ta geule et laisse-le continuer!

Sebastian:...du bœuf ,un oignon ,des œufs,5 cuilleres à soupe de sucre en poudre...

Ali-chan:1 tasse de sauce soja ,d'eau et de Mirin**.**

Zutto:c'est quoi du Mirin?

Grimmjow:du saké doux...

Zutto:GRIMMJOW!*yeux de chibi*

Ali-chan:Mais qu'es-qu'il fout là lui?

Zutto:Hakai suru riyuu nante(1)*écoute plus*

Ali-chan:Laissez tomber...

Sebastian:Ali-chan!découpe 300 grammes de boeuf et un oignon en tranche!Ti bleu(2)!mélange la sauce soja,l'eau ,le Mirin et le sucre!Moi je vais battre les oeufs...

Ali-chan:Bon ,et après?

Sebastian:Tu fais bouillir ta viande et ton oignon à feu doux avec une partie de l'oeuf dans le mélange de l'autre idiot.

Ali-chan:Oui Chef!

Sebastian:Je vais faire cuire le riz,et après Zutto va mettre la sauce avec la préparation obtenue plus haut.

Grimmjow:*regarde au plafond*Où ça?

Kira-chou:Baka...

Ali-chan:Donc voilà un délicieux Donburi préparé sans incident ...Dites les gars vous croyez que je peux le manger?

Sebastian:Fais ce que tu veux...

Zutto:alors au prochain épisode!

* * *

(1):Six feeling chanté par Grimm dans Bleach beat.

(2)Zutto a les cheveux teindus en bleu.

* * *

**Kira-chou/Ali-chan:alors laissez-nous des reviews!Si vous voulez ,laissez nous même des idées de perso à inviter!**

**Rin-chan:C'était pas mal pour une première fois ,et le Donburi est super bon!**

**Zutto:Au prochain chapitre!**


	2. May-Rin

**Hello! Désolée pour ma longue absence mais j'ai commencé le cegep cet automne et je suis débordée et en manque d'inspiration!**

**Disclam :Comme mes tentatives d'adoption forcées ont toutes échouées Beyond et Mello(Death Note),Jeffy(CreepyPasta),Kaito(In the End) et May-Rin(Kuroshitsuji) ne m'appartiennent contre Zutto…si,ouais c'est ça…**

**Auteure :moi seule…**

* * *

-Booooonjour! Bienvenue au deuxième épisode de «La cuisine pour les épais» aujourd'hui animée par 2 psychopathes un peu débiles mais encore totalement affectueux et câlins *Merci pour le texte merdique Ali *, Jeffy et Beyond !

Jeff : Apelle-moi Jeffy encore une fois !*sort un couteau*

Beyond :Affectueux et câlins…qui c'est le con qui a écrit ça?

Kaito :C'est le texte qu'on m'a donner je suis pas responsable des idioties que je dis!

Ali-chan: Salut Jeffy! Et mon très vieil ami pas encore tout à fait adopter…

Beyond :*respire et tente de se calmer*

Jeff :…Et t'es qui toi?

Ali-chan : Je suiiiiiis *grande inspiration, manque de s'étouffer, attention détournée par une mouche pendant 3 secondes* LA CUISINIÈRE!

Jeff :Ha…

Ali-chan :Et j'ai aujourd'hui comme invitée spéciale et aide-cuisinière*roulement de tambours* May-Rin!

Zutto :Qui? *-.-*

Kaito : Attendez un peu elle est en train de détruire le studio d'à côté.

Jeff :Donnez-moi une raison de rester.

Beyond :Tu me laisse pas seul avec cette bande d'attardés!

Ali-chan :Siiiii tu reste je…je…bas tu dois rester ou je te balance à la police!

Jeff :Bon, alors…adieu? *Va pour s'en aller*

Ali-chan :*saute sur son dos* Tu m'a mal compris, tu restes! T'as pas le choix!

Jeff :*continue son chemin vers la sortie avec Ali sur son dos*

Beyond : Je peux m'en aller aussi?

Ali-chan :*revient avec Jeff*Non!

Beyond : Pourquoi t'es revenu toi? T'avais une chance de t'en sortir!

Jeff : Elle fait peur…et en plus je vais avoir droit de piocher dans la bouffe après l'émission! *^^*

Beyond :Tu t'est fait avoir….

Jeff :Hein?

Ali-chan : Booon, maintenant vous arrêtez de vous plaindre et vous commencez!

Beyond :…et ton aide-cuisinière elle est où?

May-Rin :Ici!*trébuche sur un truc couché sur le plancher*Désoler, désoler!

Ali-chan :C'est rien! On va cuisiner un délicieux*regarde sur ses cartons aide-mémoires* Un gâteau au Nutella!

Jeff :*epic gasp* J'en veux, j'en veux!

Beyond :Attend de voir le résultats…

Jeff : C'est impossible de manquer un truc qui contient du Nutella!

Ali-chan :Jeffy a raison! C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi cette recette!

Jeff :Sérieux…arrête de m'appeler Jeffy *regard menaçant* .

Ali-chan : On paris combien?*Re-regard menaçant*

Jeff :Après le gâteau…*Essaye encore d'avoir l'air menaçant*

Ali-chan :*croise ses bras*Challenge accepted.

May-Rin :De quoi vous parler?

Ali-chan : De rien…commençons!

May-Rin :Donc ici c'est écrit qu'on a besoin de …de…de

Ali-chan :Du Nutella, du sucre, du sucre glace ,de la farine, 6 œufs et une pincée de sel.

May-Rin :Ok! Je vais chercher tout ça! *Se retourne vers le réfrigérateur rose fluo et les armoires à fleurs orangées du studio*

Ali-chan :Moi je m'occupe des tasses à mesuré ,May-Rin ,tu peux sortir les plats qui sont dans l'armoire à ta gauche?

May-Rin :Oui !*échappe le sucre et tombe avec les œufs*

Ali-chan :Heuuuu…Laisse-moi m'occuper du reste des ingrédients ,de toutes façon c'est Beyond qui ramasse après.*^^*

Beyond :Je suis payé combien pour ça déjà ?

Zutto :En marshmallow je crois.

Beyond :...

Ali-chan :*tous les ingrédients sont sur la table*May-Rin où en es-tu avec les plats ?

May-Rin :Je…je…j'y suis !*Glisse sur un œufs de tantôt* Hiiiiiiii !

Ali-chan :*0_0* ça va ?

May-Rin :Ouiiiii….

Ali-chan :D'accord !Bon alors…il faut mettre le four à 220° et placer une feuille de papier sul-fu-ri-sé sur une plaque à pâtisserie.  
Jeff :Pourquoi tu parles comme une attardée ?

Beyond :vraiment…t'avais à poser la question ?  
Jeff :Oui t'as raison.

Ali-chan :*regard qui tue*Vos gueules !

May-Rin :Ensuiiiite, on sépare les jaunes des blancs de trois œufs et on les bât en neige très fermement avec du sel. Je m'en occupe *met la Salière au complet et ce qui reste des œufs sans que personne s'en aperçoives*

Ali-chan :Bon ! enfin quelqu'un qui a de l'initiative ! *Lis en plissant les yeux *Battez les jaunes avec les 3 œufs entiers puis avec le sucre classique et le sucre vanillé jusqu'à obtenir un mélange mousseux. Mais c'est violent cette recette-là !  
May-Rin :Bon j'ai fini !Là on incorpore les blancs en neige et on saupoudre la farine avant de lisser la préparation.*Hourra pour sa première réplique sans accident !*

Ali-chan : Très bien, maintenant on verse la pâte de façon rectangulaire sur la plaque à pâtisserie.*fais un rond* Ensuite il faut enfourner le gâteau durant 17 minutes au bout desquelles on le retourne à l'aide d'un linge humide.

Jeff :Un rectangle ! Pas un rond !*fais un rectangle avec ses doigts*

Ali-chan :Breeeef... Merci Jeffy pour cette démonstration de géométrie de 2e année, mais on va se passer de t'écouter, ok ?

Jeff : connasse.

Ali-chan :Merci ! à cause de toi on doit monter le rating de la fic !Bravo !

Jeff :J'espère que t'aime dormir(1)…

Ali-chan :Oui ,en effet je deviens championne quand je vire pas insomniaque .C'est gentil de t'en soucier mais là on est en pleine émission de cuisine alors tu te la ferme ou t'anime comme il faut !

May-Rin : Je crois qu'on est rendu presque à la fin de la cuisson…

Zutto :Vrai ,il fut sortir le gâteau du four et découper les bords pour napper le gâteau de *gasp*Nutella et enfin le rouler comme un…ben c'est ça.

Ali-chan :Ouiiiin…enfin on va passer. Je sors le glorieux Nutella de l'armoire indigne et…*rentre sa main et attrape le pot*…il est vide.

Quoi ?!Pas de Nutella !Regardez je parle en animateur sans que mon nom apparaisse avant mon texte !*^^*

Beyond :Ta gueule Jeff…

Jeff :Ok !Mais tu peux m'expliquer qui c'est qui a manger le Nutella !

Beyond :*regard circulaire* …Mello.

Mello : Quoi ! Qu'est-ce tu m'veux ?

Beyond :C'est votre coupable.

Votre coupable ?Non ! NOTRE coupable !Car…*commence un glorieux éloge au Nutella*…le Nutella ce n'est pas juste une pâte à tartiner pour les toast du matin ou les crêpes du soir après les beuveries, ce n'est pas qu'un condiment ou une solution au ruptures, c'est avant tout le problème de tous et de chacun et…

Jeff :*Frappe Ali avec une chaise* Vole pas ma job !Ton discours était émotif mais c'est MON travail maintenant .T'avais juste à pas devenir cuisinière !

Ali-chan :*Tombe par terre* Aïeeeee !

May-Rin :Heu, on pourrait aller racheter du Nutella ?

*Tous se retournent*

Beyond :Bon J'y vais…*part*

Ali-chan :yayyyy…

Beyond :*revient et lance le pot de Nutella à May-Rin qui l'échappe sur l'oreille de Jeff*

May-Rin :Désoler !

Jeff :MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME !

Ali-chan : Faut encore mettre le gâteau au réfrigérateur durant 1 heure et le saupoudrer de sucre glace.

May-Rin :*s'éloigne de Jeff*Oui…je…je m'en occupe* laisse tomber le sac de sucre glace sur Ali par terre*Paaaas encore !

Ali-chan :*TT_TT*

Jeff : Votre gâteau est mieux d'être délicieux les filles !*regard menaçant*

Ali-chan/May-Rin :Il ne peut qu'être délicieux !

Toute l'équipe attend une heure avant de déguster le plat d'aujourd'hui, il est à noter que c'est la première fois que tous désirent goûter ce que nos chefs ont concocté…

Ali-chan :Beyond, c'est pas si mauvais ce qu'on fait dans cette cuisine !Hein ?

Tout le monde :Ben…Disons que…

Ali-chan :*Sort le gâteau du réfrigérateur*Je ne dirai rien cette fois…

On coupe un morceau à toute l'équipe et chacun porte un morceau de la jolie pâtisserie, décorée avec amour par Zutto, à sa bouche.

Jeff : C'EST QUOI ÇA !

Beyond : C'est dégueu…

Ali-chan : Trop salé*se retourne vers May-Rin* comment de sel t'as mis dedans ?

May-Rin : Ça disait 30g alors j'ai…

Ali-chan : 3g. Ça disait 3g.

Jeff : Vous êtes la honte de la cuisine !*attrape Ali-chan* Toi on vas régler cette affaire de Jeffy !*part*

Beyond :Bye bye Ali…Bon et bien c'est tout pour l'émission d'aujourd'hui…

Zutto : Envoyez des reviews pour sauver Ali d'une mort certaine !

Beyond : Laisses tomber.

* * *

(1)Jeff tue les gens dans leur sommeil, sa phrase fétiche c'est «Go to sleep»

* * *

Go to sleep»

**Ali-chan :Finalement Jeffy va rester à la maison avec nous !**

**Beyond :Heuuuu…**

**Jeff :On va dire que le «Jeffy» est à moitié oublier…**

**Beyond :Je veux même pas savoir…**

**Ali-chan :On va faire des pains d'épice ensemble !**

**Jeff :C'est mieux que d'être dehors…**

**Beyond :Crois-moi, dehors c'est 100 fois mieux…**

**Ali-chan :Beyond, ferme-la. Bon et bye les tits n'amis !On se revoit au prochain épisode !*fais des gros Bye bye ***


End file.
